La cabane dans un chêne
by adieue
Summary: Petit huis-clos pour deux personnages au sale caractère


Chers lecteurs et lectrices, une petite note juste pour avertir que dans cet OS, je me suis inspiré d'avantage de la Michonne des BD que de celle de la série. Pour ceux et celles qui ne la connaîtrait pas, la Michonne de papier a quelque chose de plus «femme», d'un peu plus sulfureuse. Elle a aussi quelque chose de vraiment imprévisible et est même assez garce à ses heures. Je crois que ces attributs rendront ce petit huis clos plus sombre et intéressant. Et question hard core, ça l'est tout de même pas mal alors gare à vous, damoiselles et damoiseaux.

Les évènements se passent après la chute de la prison, lors d'une quelconque mission de récupération.

Bonne lecture !

Ps-Je sais ... on aime pas qu'on malmène ceux qu'on aime mais parfois, c'est ce qui arrive.

* * *

- Je ne crois pas qu'ils vont réussir à monter jusqu'ici, dit Michonne en reprenant son souffle.

C'était l'évidence mais Daryl n'en continua pas moins d'observer la horde qui défilait sous leurs pieds. Une sapré horde. Plusieurs centaines, peut-être même des milliers allez savoir. À tout le moins, de là où ils étaient, il s'avérait impossible d'en voir la fin. N'empêche, il n'y avait pas de quoi se plaindre puisqu'ils étaient temporairement tirés d'affaire. Malheureusement, les morts qui s'agglutinaient au pied du chêne en claquant des mâchoires, la tête levée vers la cabane perchée à une dizaine de mètres du sol, laissaient présager que les emmerdes étaient loin d'être finies.

Parant au plus pressé, Michonne inspecta le sol de la maisonnette, question de s'assurer qu'ils ne passeraient pas au travers d'une planche pourrie. Satisfaite, elle fouilla la petite armoire fixée au mur où elle découvrit un service à thé de plastique orange. Par terre, un coffre de pirate contenait un jeu de domino, un filet à papillon et d'autres jouets sans intérêts. La table et les chaises étaient minuscules mais le petit lit de camp pouvait faire office de banc. C'était le genre de maison assez bien fichue, construite par un type qui s'y connaissait. D'ailleurs, pour l'avoir perchée à cette hauteur, il avait intérêt à connaître son affaire.

- C'est bon. Ça va tenir, dit Michonne en se délestant de son sabre.

Elle s'assit sur le petit lit en grimaçant. Elle leva le bras pour y découvrir une éraflure assez sérieuse. Elle ouvrit son sac et en sortit une bouteille de plastique qui contenait un reste d'alcool à friction.

- Ça va ? demanda Daryl en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

- C'est rien, assura-t-elle en désinfectant la plaie.

Daryl soupira en regardant défiler la horde. Il n'arrivait pas à voir à plus de trente mètres. Le petit boisé derrière les bicoques de bourgeois était trop fourni pour pouvoir estimer combien ils pouvaient être et donc, le temps qu'il leur faudrait pour passer. L'arbre sur lequel ils étaient perchés n'était près de rien sur quoi sauter et les rôdeurs s'accumulaient au pied de l'arbre. Ils étaient dans de beaux draps. À tout le moins, ces enculés ne pourraient pas déraciner le chêne à force de pousser dessus. C'était toujours ça de gagné. Il abandonna sa veille inutile pour s'asseoir contre le mur et y appuya sa tête. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre jusqu'au lendemain et prier.

- On est dans la merde, conclut-il.

Michonne se contenta de lui jeter un regard indifférent. Elle n'avait pas attendu son verdict pour arriver aux mêmes conclusions.

Tandis que le soleil se couchait, ils ouvrirent une boîte de haricot qu'ils mangèrent en silence puis ils regardèrent la nuit tomber sur la maisonnette. Dans la pénombre, les gémissements des cadavres semblèrent empirer. On eut dit que rien d'autre n'existait.

- Ça me rend folle, murmura Michonne assise sur la couchette.

- Quoi ?

- Comment ils gémissent. C'est ça le pire.

- Moi je trouve que le pire c'est comment ils mordent.

Michonne sourit et essaya de trouver quelque chose pour le relancer. Faire la conversation n'était pas sa tasse de thé mais elle n'en pouvait plus de ce bruit horrible.

-T'as déjà entendu quelque chose de pire que ça ?

Daryl sembla réfléchir un instant.

- Sinatra ?

- Tu veux rire ?

- Non. Mon père écoutait tout le temps ça. Ça me donnait envie de gerber.

- Qu'est-ce que tu écoutais comme musique? demanda-t-elle à tout hasard.

- Je sais pas … plein de trucs.

- Des trucs comme quoi ?

- N'importe quoi.

- Comme, du rock ? Métal ? tenta Michonne refusant de s'avouer vaincue.

- Ouais, ça ou autre chose.

- Classique ? suggéra-t-elle pour le narguer.

- Ça ou autre chose, répéta Daryl qui visiblement, avait encore moins de goût qu'elle pour les conversations mondaines.

- Classique … bien sûr, dit-elle incrédule en se résignant à subir le concert de grognement.

- Bas ouais …

- Bas ouais quoi ?

- Le classique, j'aime bien.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle surprise.

- Ouais.

- T'as pas la tête d'un type qui aime le classique, assura-t-elle en le soupçonnant de la mener en bateau.

Daryl comprenait son incrédulité. En fait, au début, lui non plus n'aurait pas cru que ça pourrait lui plaire.

La première fois, c'était à l'école. Un concert forcé, obligatoire pour tous les élèves. Impossible de se défiler. Finalement, il avait trouvé ça assez bien. En rentrant, il avait fouillé dans les vieux disques de sa mère. Il en avait trouvé un appelé «les plus beaux classiques» et il l'avait fait jouer. Il en était à se demander s'il aimait ça ou pas quand Merle était arrivé sans prévenir et n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles. Il l'avait engueulé pour «sa musique de merde» en le traitant de fiotte qui allait devenir un «putain de pédé».

Daryl avait fait disparaître le disque sans discuter mais parfois, lorsqu'il était seul, il le sortait de sa cachette, juste pour emmerder Merle en secret. Tout en surveillant l'entrée, il le faisait jouer en caressant la pochette sur laquelle on voyait un coucher de soleil paisible. Au fil du temps, il s'était mis à vraiment aimer cette musique. Il se disait qu'il devait tenir cela de sa mère et en tant que petit garçon piégé dans les tréfonds d'une existence merdique, cette idée le réconfortait.

- Avoue que tu me racontes des conneries, demanda Michonne à nouveau.

Daryl haussa les épaules signifiant qu'il n'en avait rien à branler qu'elle le croit ou non. Michonne releva la tête et écouta attentivement.

- Hey, tu entends ça ? On dirait qu'ils baissent le volume. Peut-être qu'ils nous lâchent ?

Michonne se mit à quatre pattes pour jeter un œil au travers les lattes du plancher. Malheureusement, ce n'était qu'une impression. À voir les dents qui luisaient dans le noir et les yeux exorbités fixés sur leur pauvre refuge, les troupes étaient toujours motivées. Elle soupira et regarda Daryl derrière elle pour lui signifier qu'ils étaient toujours dans le même merdier. Malgré la pénombre, elle ne put manquer son regard fixé de manière sensible sur une partie clef de son anatomie. Il s'en mettait plein la vue oui.

- Tu me mâtes ou quoi ?

Il tourna la tête en haussant les épaules tandis qu'elle se rasseyait, soustrayant son postérieur à sa vue. Michonne sourit. Bon dieu, à sa connaissance, c'était bien la première fois que Daryl démontrait un quelconque intérêt pour ce genre de chose.

- Tu es plein de surprise ce soir. Le classique et ça.

Un silence indifférent lui répondit.

- Non mais c'est que je croyais que tu étais gay, lui balança-t-elle sans se laisser démonter.

- Ça va pas la tête, dit Daryl visiblement insulté.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aimer les femmes alors, forcément …, expliqua Michonne.

- Je suis pas une sale fiotte de pédé, grogna-t-il en se retournant à nouveau vers la fenêtre.

- Alors quoi ? T'es un curé ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

- J'ai l'air d'un putain de curé ?

- Va savoir. Un truc sataniste peut-être, ça t'irait bien, dit Michonne pince sans rire.

Daryl la regarda incertain. Il ne voyait pas très bien où elle voulait en venir.

- Ben quoi ? T'as déjà eu une copine ? demanda-t-elle encore.

Daryl la regarda méfiant.

- Tu veux quoi au juste ? demanda-t-il d'un ton où l'impatience commençait à poindre.

Michonne s'adossa contre le mur en plissant les yeux. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle lui cherchait des poux. Peut-être parce qu'elle en avait envie, tout simplement. Ou peut-être parce que trois millions de rôdeurs défilaient sous eux et qu'elle en avait marre. Peut-être parce qu'elle allait avoir ses règles, peut-être aussi qu'il s'agissait d'un moment subit d'irrationalité inexplicable, allez savoir.

- Un gars en santé et en pleine fin du monde qui es aussi sage qu'un foutu curé. C'est juste … bizarre. Tu crois pas ?

Daryl soupira en hochant la tête.

Merle aussi lui avait pris la tête avec ça. C'était à en devenir dingue. Dès ses treize ans, il lui avait reproché l'absence de magasine pornographique sous son matelas ou son manque d'intérêt envers les filles. Avec le temps, il l'avait suspecté des pires perversités. Lorsque pour ses quinze ans, il lui avait ramené un veau «qui suçait comme un chef et qui allait lui plaire», Daryl s'était inventé une copine, question qu'il lui foute la paix. Malheureusement, Merle avait investigué et découvert le mensonge. Dès lors, ses soupçons étaient devenus certitudes : son frère était un putain de pédé.

Au début, Daryl s'était dit qu'il pouvait bien croire ce qu'il voulait mais le mépris et l'horreur que Merle avait dès lors affiché à son endroit s'étaient révélés pire que tout. Il avait vite découvert que lorsque la seule personne qui vous aime se met à vous détester, la vie n'a plus le moindre sens. Daryl l'avait donc accompagné aux putes et bien qu'il n'en ait aucune envie, il s'en était fait une. Une première expérience plus ou moins minable qui lui avait laissé un mauvais souvenir. Cependant, suite à cet exploit, son frère l'avait aimé à nouveau et cela seul comptait vraiment.

Michonne le regardait sans ciller et il la dévisagea à son tour. Il se sentait à nouveau comme le gamin qui devait montrer patte blanche et cette impression l'horripilait. Bon sang ! Il n'avait pas passé au travers tout ça pour se retrouver comme un connard prit en faute.

- C'est vrai. T'as raison. C'est pas normal … J'aurais sûrement déjà dû violer quelqu'un, dit-il pour mettre les choses en perspective.

Michonne sourit en coin.

- Pas besoin de forcer qui que ce soit, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. … Je sais pas si tu le sais, mais en général les filles te trouvent mignon.

Daryl, quelque peu surpris par la nouvelle, fit de son mieux pour n'en rien laisser paraître et retourna à sa fenêtre pour se donner contenance.

- Quand la prison s'est remplie il y avait même quatre ou cinq filles qui avaient fait un pari. Rachel et Ariana et d'autres, je me souviens plus de leurs noms. Je les avais entendu dire que t'étais sûrement gay parce que pas une avait réussi à t'avoir.

Daryl comprit enfin pourquoi il avait eu droit à des attaques en règles de la part de cette bande de fille. Un pari … Pffft, sacré bonnes femmes.

- Monsieur popularité, rien de moins.

- Ouais et ben je m'en fous, dit-il en espérant couper court à cette conversation bizarre.

Michonne s'étendit sur la petite couchette, regarda le plafond envahi de toiles d'araignées et se laissa bercer par l'horrible concert de grognements, de cris et de gémissement affamés qui montait jusqu'à eux.

- Tu t'en fous… Ça c'est clair.

C'était bien ce qu'il semblait. Cependant, dans les faits, Daryl ne s'en foutait pas tant que ça.

Il n'avait jamais eu tellement de succès avec les filles. Sa première expérience l'avait plus ou moins dégoûté et par la suite, le genre de fille qu'il côtoyait préférait des types plutôt «m'as-tu-vu» ; ceux qui faisaient du bruit. Daryl lui, préférait se faire oublier. Bien sûr, il s'en envoyait une de temps à autre mais c'était plus pour la forme. D'ailleurs en général, elles n'avaient pas trop envie de remettre ça. À force, il avait fini par se dire qu'il n'assurait pas vraiment. De toute manière, l'important dans une bande de petites frappes, c'est que personne ne puisse vous accuser d'être un pédé.

Alors apprendre que soudain, les filles se disputaient ses faveurs … Ça faisait tout de même un velours. Sauf que ça faisait aussi des emmerdes mais ça … ça venait de facto avec la gent féminine. Merle avait toujours insisté là-dessus et il avait foutrement raison.

- Moi aussi je te trouve mignon.

- Hein ?

- Je te trouve même assez sexy, avoua-t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui.

Surpris, Daryl la fixa incrédule. La façon dont elle le regardait ne laissait planer aucun doute sur ses soudaines intentions.

- Ça te dis ? demanda-t-elle.

- C'est des avances ?

- C'est des avances, confirma la jeune femme.

Daryl hocha la tête, excédé par une proposition aussi démente.

- Sans déconner, tu délires complètement. Tu vois un peu dans quel merdier on est ? dit-il comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. C'est vraiment pas le moment.

Michonne soupira et pinça les lèvres comme si elle était désolée.

- Excuse-moi. T'as raison, dit-elle en regardant le plafond à nouveau. Je sais pas ce qui me prend. Je me sens dingue.

S'il n'y avait qu'une seule chose de certaine dans ce monde de fou, c'est que même les plus solides finissaient par craquer à un moment ou à un autre. Ceci étant, Daryl se rassit dans son coin sans trop s'inquiéter de ce délire momentané.

N'empêche, elle soulevait un point. Il était temps de se taper une gonzesse, question de couper court aux ragots. Ça semblait même assez urgent. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre le respect du groupe pour une connerie pareille. En fait, cette éventualité l'inquiétait d'avantage que les cadavres qui grognaient au pied de l'arbre.

Il fallait vraiment faire quelque chose à ce sujet et le faire au plus vite.

Le problème c'est que pour régler cette affaire efficacement, il lui fallait une fille de qui il n'avait rien à foutre et pour l'instant, il n'en avait pas sous la main. En général, les filles qu'on jette vous en veulent par la suite alors mieux vaut éviter celles qu'on ne peut pas balancer facilement. Il regretta soudain d'avoir refusé les avances des parieuses. Rachel aurait été parfaite. Elle s'en serait vantée à qui voulait bien l'entendre, l'affaire aurait été de notoriété publique et tout serait rentré dans l'ordre. Qui plus est, comme elle ne s'en était pas sortie, il aurait eu la paix. Clairement, il avait merdé sur ce coup là.

Donc, il n'avait pas tellement le choix.

- Okay.

La jeune femme, toujours allongée sur sa couchette, tourna la tête vers lui.

- Okay quoi ?

- Pour ce que tu m'as demandé.

La jeune femme le regarda comme s'il était devenu dingue. Elle se rassit sur son banc de fortune, appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux en se penchant vers lui et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

- Daryl, c'est MOI qui pète les plombs. Si on est deux, on ne s'en sortira pas. Alors tu redeviens celui qui fout une bonne trempe au collègue qui déconne. Tu veux bien ?

La baffe manquait de gentillesse mais elle avait foutrement raison et il n'avait rien à y redire.

- Tu délires, grogna Michonne en se recouchant.

Ça c'était la meilleure.

- C'est moi qui délire ? dit-il sans pouvoir y croire.

- Ouais, c'est toi, assura Michonne fort peu conciliante.

- C'est pas moi qui ait commencé je te signale, dit-il d'un ton où perçait une certaine rancune.

Michonne ne rétorqua rien et les grognements emplirent à nouveau la maisonnette. Elle soupira.

- Excuse-moi, dit-elle. Je suis une vraie salope avec toi.

Daryl ne répondit pas. Probablement parce qu'elle avait raison.

-Sans blague, je suis désolé. Tu m'en veux pas ?

Seul le silence lui répondit et elle jeta un coup d'œil à la silhouette tassée sur elle-même dans les ténèbres.

- Tu m'en veux pas ? répéta-t-elle.

- Non.

Le silence s'installa à nouveau entre eux. Michonne remarqua qu'aux gémissements, s'ajoutaient les grattements des zombies qui se pressaient contre l'arbre. Le pauvre, ils devaient l'avoir épluché comme une carotte.

- Une fois, il y a eu une fille …, dit Daryl.

Il se mit à jouer avec un pli que faisait le jeans sur son genou.

- Je l'aimais … enfin, je crois.

Michonne attendit mais rien ne vint. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Rien. Elle s'est barrée avec un pote, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Michonne haussa les sourcils et éclata de rire. Daryl, baissa la tête et pouffa à son tour. C'était vraiment nul comme histoire.

- Moi j'avais … j'avais un copain, dit-elle en pouffant. Quand ça a commencé, il s'est transformé avec son pote et je les ai gardés enfermés un moment. Quand il a fallu que je sorte, je leur ai défoncé la gueule, cassé les dents et coupé les bras. Ils me servaient de couverture et je pouvais me balader sans me faire repérer. Alors tu vois, c'est pratique parfois un … un copain, dit-elle en éclatant de rire à nouveau.

- Tu déconnes ?

- Non.

Daryl la regarda en hochant la tête ; il fallait être salement culotté pour faire ça.

- Et toi, pourquoi tu t'envoies jamais personne ? lança Michonne à brûle pourpoint.

Daryl la regarda, suspicieux. Elle le cherchait depuis tout à l'heure et cette introduction n'augurait rien de bon. Il soupira et s'étendit sur le dos en croisant les mains derrière la tête. Le plancher grinça et Michonne décida de prendre ça comme une invitation.

- Je peux pas croire qu'il n'y a pas une seule fille qui t'a plu depuis le début de tout ça.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

- Rien. C'est juste pour ne plus entendre les rôdeurs que je te parle.

- T'as qu'à enfoncer tes foutus dreads dans tes oreilles.

- Sans déconner … Pas une ?

Daryl soupira, clairement, elle ne lâcherait pas le morceau.

- J'étais avec Merle, répondit Daryl pour toute explication.

- Ha ouais … ça c'est clairement un obstacle.

Elle observa quelques instants son compagnon étendu de l'autre côté de la maisonnette et lentement, elle se laissa glisser en bas de la petite couchette. Elle rampa dans sa direction et s'agenouilla près de lui.

- Quoi ?

Michonne lui sourit.

- Je te trouve vraiment craquant. D'habitude, j'aime les grand black alors … tu comprends que c'est un foutu compliment.

Daryl soupira. Ça y est, c'était reparti pour un tour avec ses conneries.

- T'es vraiment barge. Vas te coucher.

- Non, je suis sérieuse. Pourquoi pas ?

- Fous-moi la paix, dit-il en se poussant contre le mur pour s'éloigner d'elle.

- T'en as envie, me baratine pas.

- Il y a vingt minutes, tu m'as engueulé, lui rappela Daryl.

- Franchement, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Allez quoi …

- Va te faire voir.

- Je dirai à tout le monde que t'es pas un pédé.

Michonne n'avait voulu que le narguer mais en fait, elle n'aurait guère pu trouver de meilleur argument. Daryl hésita. Ce n'était pas l'idée du siècle mais faute de mieux … et elle était pas mal tout de même. Et puis, il ne s'était jamais fait de black. S'ils arrivaient à se sortir de là, (et ils y arriveraient sûrement d'une manière ou d'une autre) il serait donc prouvé une bonne fois pour toute qu'il n'était ni pédé, ni nazi. D'une pierre deux coups et il n'aurait plus à s'en faire pour les ragots avant un bail.

Bien entendu, c'était la solution à bien des problèmes mais lorsque Michonne laissa courir des doigts légers sur son estomac, il se crispa comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le griffe. Il n'y pouvait rien, il se sentait coincé.

- Ça va, détends toi.

Elle posa sa main sur sa poitrine et Daryl se hérissa à ce contact, visiblement mal à l'aise. On aurait dit que ça le révulsait autant qu'une araignée qui lui aurait marché dessus. Michonne se dit que ce n'était pas le genre qui aimait les câlins. Il s'avérait donc inutile de tergiverser d'avantage et la jeune femme entreprit de défaire son pantalon. Tout d'abord, il resta immobile mais lorsqu'elle faufila sa main contre lui, il se recula brusquement.

- Arrête !

Il y avait bien des raisons pour lesquelles Daryl pouvait repousser ses avances. Premièrement, le concert qui continuait au pied de l'arbre, le stress, la crainte de ne pas lever le manche convenablement, bref, plein de raisons. Mais ce n'était aucune de celles-là car Michonne avait surpris dans ses yeux une lueur qu'elle avait immédiatement reconnu. Une expression qui ne trompait pas. Elle se figea un instant … Alors c'était pour ça qu'il ne laissait jamais les femmes l'approcher ? Quelle merde.

Daryl s'était relevé et attachait son pantalon en fuyant son regard.

- T'as une drôle de réaction, dit-elle en plissant les yeux

Maintenant, elle allait croire qu'il était pédé … rien de plus certain.

- Désolé, marmonna-t-il.

- T'as peur de quoi ?

- J'ai pas peur. C'était une idée merdique voilà tout.

- Je crois pas que c'est ça.

- Ha oui ben c'est quoi ?

Il commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez de son caractère de chiotte. Michonne le fixa un instant comme si elle se demandait si elle allait ou non passer à l'attaque. Finalement, elle décida que oui. Que ce soit la chose à faire ou non, c'était une soirée comme ça.

- Tu sais, c'est drôle comme ton frère disait des ordures en parlant de sexe à toutes les cinq minutes alors que toi, t'es un foutu curé.

- Et alors ?

- Alors, pour les trucs de sexes vous êtes à l'opposé mais aussi barges. Tu trouves pas ?

Daryl se contenta de la regarder, incertain de ce qu'elle pouvait avoir derrière la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui a pu vous arriver à tous les deux ?

- C'est pas tes putains d'oignons. Arrête de me chercher, dit-il en guise d'avertissement.

- Ton père était un sale con pas vrai ? continua-t-elle comme si elle n'avait pas entendu. Le genre de salaud qui peut faire des trucs dégueulasse à ses …

Une seconde plus tard, elle se retrouvait empoignée par la gorge et fut jeté contre le mur si brusquement que les planches craquèrent. Le visage de Daryl s'approcha à un centimètre du sien.

- Tu fermes ta gueule, gronda-t-il en serrant sa gorge.

- Alors c'est ça … croassa-t-elle.

- TA GUEULE ! hurla t'il en ressentant l'envie de l'étrangler sur place.

- Je l'ai bouclé assez longtemps … connard, chuchota-t-elle en respirant avec peine.

Daryl maintint sa prise quelques instants puis la lâcha brusquement.

- Merde !

Il se recula jusqu'à ce que son dos s'appuie sur le mur opposé, juste à côté de la couchette. Un frisson glacé courut le long de son échine tandis que des souvenirs puants se bousculaient soudain à la surface de sa mémoire. Il les y replongea aussitôt de toutes ses forces avant que des choses encore pires en émergent et le rendent fou. Mais ce n'étaient pas des souvenirs dociles.

Peut-être parce qu'elle l'avait pris par surprise, peut-être aussi parce que jamais personne n'avait su et qu'il n'avait jamais rien dit, ce fut comme si un égout venait d'exploser sans avertir, en libérant des volées de merde dans tous les sens.

Michonne reprit son souffle, la main sur sa gorge tandis que les rôdeurs excités par le raffut se remettaient à geindre de plus belle.

- Tu devrais en parler, dit Michonne. Ça rend barge de garder ça pour soi.

Dans la pénombre, Daryl se taisait, sonné.

- Je sais ce que c'est. Moi aussi mon vieux … c'était un enculé de salaud. Alors je comprends.

Daryl entendit à peine ce qu'elle disait. Comme des rôdeurs, d'atroces souvenirs émergeaient de sa mémoire boueuse et se trainaient vers lui pourris et gémissants, puant la mort. Si seulement il avait pu leur éclater la tête d'un carreau mais bien sûr, ce n'était pas si simple. Il devait fuir, maintenant, TOUT DE SUITE. Il fallait qu'il se sorte de là ! Qu'il sorte de sa tête et fasse quelque chose. Passer à l'attaque par exemple.

- Si ton vieux t'a foutu sa bite dans le cul, qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse. Trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour brailler d'accord. Moi j'en ai rien à foutre, cracha-t-il.

- Tu peux faire celui qui comprend rien mais moi je sais, dit-elle simplement.

- Tu crois que tu sais tout sur moi ? T'es vraiment dans les limbes, dit-il méprisant.

- Non. Je sais que dalle. Mais le regard que t'avais quand tu m'as repoussé, ça je connais. C'est le regard qu'on a quand on entend le plancher grincer. Tu te souviens ? Quand on sait qu'il arrive. Et qu'on ne peut rien y faire parce qu'il aura ce qu'il vient chercher quoi qu'on fasse. Ce regard-là, on l'a tous.

Que oui il s'en souvenait. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement … et beaucoup trop clairement.

- Ferme ta putain de gueule !

- Je l'ai fermé assez longtemps. C'est fini maintenant.

- Alors fait gaffe que je te l'éclate. C'est ça que tu veux ? Merde !

Il envoya valser le lit d'un coup de pied. La couchette s'écrasa contre le mur et Daryl lui asséna une volée de coups de pieds qui finirent de le réduire en miettes en cassant une planche du mur au passage. Il était vraiment à cran. Le gentil Daryl qui avait été si long à apprivoiser était soudain redevenu un foutu sauvage et si elle insistait, elle allait le payer cher.

Sauf que ce soir, cette perspective lui souriait. Mourir étranglé par un ami qu'on avait poussé à bout à force de le chercher, c'était classe. Et comme ça, elle en aurait fini avec cette putain de horde de merde qui râlait, grognait, gémissait et râlait encore, jusqu'à vous rendre fou, puis encore plus fou. … Sauf que c'était quand même assez nul de faire un coup pareil à un vieux pote.

- Désolé, je voulais pas te prendre la tête avec ça, dit-elle pour calmer le jeu.

Daryl se laissa glisser le long du mur. Il replia ses jambes contre lui et les entoura de ses bras, comme s'il ne voulait plus rien voir ni rien entendre.

- Je voulais juste te dire que c'était pas de ta faute…. C'est tout.

Roulé en boule dans son coin, il ressemblait maintenant à un petit garçon terrifié.

- Je sais pas si quelqu'un te l'avait déjà dit.

Non, personne ne le lui avait jamais dit. Personne ne s'était jamais assez soucié de lui pour lui dire des trucs pareils. Il hocha la tête négativement. Michonne fut surprise de recevoir une réponse. Bon Dieu de merde, elle s'était apitoyée sur son sort au cours de sa vie mais quand on voyait ce pauvre type, on savait qu'on s'était plaint pour rien.

- S'il n'y a qu'une seule chose à savoir c'est celle-là. Parce que les monstres … tu sais, les foutus monstres qui rampent dans ta tête…

Daryl leva la tête et la fixa. Oui, il savait parfaitement de quoi elle parlait.

- C'est la seule manière de les envoyer se faire foutre.

Daryl ne répondit pas mais elle sentit qu'il tendait l'oreille. Se confier ce n'était clairement pas son truc mais apprendre comment mettre une raclé à l'ennemi, c'était dans ses cordes.

- C'est pas de ta faute. Peu importe ce que t'as fait ou dit, ou pas dit. Et tu peux le croire parce que c'est la putain de vérité. Les monstres, ils sont plus forts que toi parce que t'en es pas sûr. Mais s tu réalises que t'y est pour rien, c'est toi qui deviens le plus fort.

En fait, les choses étaient un peu plus compliquées que ça, mais considérant que la psychothérapie était rayée de la carte et que le patient était foutrement récalcitrant, c'était quand même mieux que rien.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu pouvais y faire à part la fermer ?

Daryl renifla et posa son front sur ses genoux comme s'il n'en avait rien à branler de ses sermons, mais pour la première fois, il s'arrêta à y penser. Vraiment, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu y faire ? Foutre rien. Seul Merle aurait pu l'aider mais il s'était tiré. Et puis il s'était défendu mais ça lui avait valu de se faire à moitié tuer à force de coups de ceinture. Puis il s'était enfui mais on l'avait ramené. On disait qu'il avait un problème, que c'était lui qui avait un foutu problème mais c'était faux. Il était coincé … ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Les monstres étaient toujours là, à ramper dans sa tête. Il avait réussi à s'en éloigner mais il les entendait grogner. Ils le cherchaient pour lui tomber dessus à coup de souvenirs immondes. Il se sentait comme un gamin qui n'a rien pour se défendre. Il se voyait presque, à sept ou huit ans avec des pantalons trop courts et des tennis troués, caché derrière un bosquet, le nez dans la boue en train de se pisser dessus tellement il avait la trouille. Oui, il le voyait ce môme, ça avait l'air si réel qu'il avait presque l'impression de pouvoir lui parler.

_Hey … C'est pas de ta faute._

Daryl vit le gamin imaginaire lever vers lui des yeux surpris.

_C'est pas de ta faute. T'as rien fait de mal._

Le morveux ouvrit de grands yeux.

_C'est pas de ta faute, tu me crois ?_

Le gamin hocha la tête et soudain, Daryl se sentit étrangement soulagé.

_Alors maintenant t'arrêtes de chialer comme un con et tu vas leur éclater la tronche à ces enculés !_

Daryl vit l'enfant se lever avec un air décidé, fouiller dans sa poche et en sortir une fronde. Il reconnut tout de suite sa vieille copine et meilleure amie. Il se souvint qu'un jour, Merle lui avait refilé des billes d'acier pour aller avec et il avait tué son premier écureuil comme ça. À vrai dire, avec ces billes, il avait fait un sacré carnage dans les bois environnants. Le gamin sortit une bille d'acier et la posa au creux de l'élastique. Daryl ressentit un élan d'affection pour le môme. Il le préférait comme ça, prêt à se battre plutôt qu'à chialer dans un coin.

_Vas-y mec. T'as rien à te reprocher alors défonce leur la gueule !_

Le gamin se redressa et visa. Un rôdeur qui avançait dans la brume s'affaissa aussitôt. L'enfant regarda Daryl et sourit fièrement. Il réarma la fronde et s'avança au-devant des monstres qui tombèrent les uns après les autres sous la volée de billes d'acier. Dépassés, ils reculèrent et s'enfoncèrent à nouveau dans les marais puants. Là était leur place, enfouis profondément et oubliés. … Autant que possible.

Daryl ressentit une sorte de paix pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Bien sûr, les pourris étaient toujours là mais ils avaient trouvé à qui parler ces enculés ! Qu'ils le rongent tranquillement du fond de leur trou mais qu'ils y restent. Il laissa un instant passer, réalisant qu'il se sentait plus léger. Plus libre. Mais il se sentait aussi coincé. Si jamais elle rappliquait, il ne répondait pas de lui.

- Michonne …

- Quoi ?

- Si jamais tu reparles de ça, je te tue.

Elle leva le tête et le dévisagea.

- Je blague pas, assura-t-il.

- Okay … mais si toi tu veux en reparler, je suis là.

Daryl tourna la tête, indiquant que mieux valait pas trop y compter.

- Mais je voudrais juste dire encore un truc. Je peux ?

Comme ce qu'elle avait dit s'étaient tout de même avéré juste, Daryl hocha la tête.

- Tu sais, pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure … Ça changera si un jour tu aimes vraiment quelqu'un. Avant les hommes me dégoûtaient tous mais un jour, j'ai rencontré mon mec et c'est passé. Alors juste pour que tu le saches, ça passe.

- Ce mec dont tu parles, demanda Daryl après un silence. C'est à lui que tu as pété les dents et arraché les bras ?

- Ouais mais ça change rien à la morale de l'histoire, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle tentait de faire l'indifférente mais Daryl savait qu'il venait de taper dans le mille. Un instant, il eut envie de lui redonner la monnaie de sa pièce en appuyant sur de bonnes vieilles plaies bien douloureuses puis il abandonna l'idée. Il avait eu sa dose pour la journée. Il soupira et étendit les jambes devant lui. Les rôdeurs faisaient encore leur boucan d'enfer mais ça ne l'énervait plus. Il se sentait calme.

- Bon alors, j'imagine que c'est vraiment foutu pour la baise, dit Michonne à la blague.

Daryl sourit en coin et hocha la tête.

- Ouais, c'est foutu.

- Bha, si on m'en parle, je dirais quand même que t'es pas gay, t'inquiètes, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Daryl ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour.

- Deal.

Soudain, un grondement sourd déchira la nuit. Ils sautèrent tous deux sur leurs pieds.

- C'est quoi ça ?!

Le grondement s'enfla et culmina dans un choc assourdissant. L'explosion était si puissante qu'elle en fit trembler la cabane perchée en haut du grand chêne. Une lueur orangée illumina le ciel permettant d'estimer que le sinistre se trouvait à plus ou moins un demi-kilomètre.

- Ils ont dû faire sauter une station-service, un wagon ou quelque chose du genre, dit Daryl qui jeta un coup d'œil discret à la fenêtre.

La horde virait à quarante-cinq degré pour se diriger vers l'explosion pleine de promesses. Michonne jeta un coup d'œil au travers les lattes du plancher. Leurs admirateurs avaient décidé de changer de cible et abandonnaient le pied de l'arbre pour suivre les autres.

- Ils se barrent, chuchota-t-elle.

Ils restèrent aussi silencieux que des ombres, se firent oublier et lentement, la horde défila sous eux; si imposante qu'on aurait dit qu'elle n'avait pas de fin. Cependant, tandis que l'aube commençait à poindre, ses rangs s'éclaircirent assez pour qu'on puisse espérer que le plus gros était passé et lorsque le soleil éclaira enfin le monde en ruine, il ne restait que quelques retardataires éclopés qui se trainaient de peine et de misère à la suite des autres.

- Je crois que c'est bon, dit Michonne. On peut y aller.

Ils descendirent de l'arbre et Michonne ressentit un élan de pitié pour le vieux chêne qui avait bien dû perdre trois pouces de bois tout le tour. Les rôdeurs l'avaient ravagé. Le pauvre était foutu. Cependant, eux étaient tirés d'affaire et pour ça, ils pouvaient lui dire merci.

- Au sud, dit Daryl en pointant le quartier cossu par où ils étaient arrivés.

Michonne acquiesca et le suivit. Ils disparurent entre les maisons en filant sans bruit et le petit boisé retrouva son calme.

Le chêne survécut trois ans à l'hécatombe puis se dessécha. Quelques années plus tard, il tomba au sol avec fracas, détruisant la maisonnette qui libéra ses jouets délavés comme une vieille pinata oubliée. Avec elle disparut l'écrin qui avait abrité de nombreuses confidences enfantines de toutes sortes, charmantes, folles ou tristes; jusqu'à la dernière, la plus tragique. Celle qui fut sa perte mais aussi celle sur laquelle elle avait permi qu'il souffle une petite brise de rédemption.


End file.
